Efekt Zapomnienia
by Mairi Avis
Summary: Hermiona postanawia zostawić swoje życie za sobą. Wypija eliksir, który sprawia, że traci pamięć i ucieka prawie dosłownie na drugi koniec świata.
1. Prolog

Prolog

Czasami wydaje mi się, że umrzeć za kogoś to dobra śmierć. Ale myślę też, że sama śmierć jest dużo lepsza niż męczarnia tutaj. Tu gdzie nie mam pomysłów na przyszłość...

Albo mam, tylko się ich boję.

Dziś "najszczęśliwszy" dzień mojego życia, a ja znowu mam ochotę umrzeć. Znowu mam ochotę przestać oddychać. Siedzę na krześle przed starą toaletką, w białej sukni mojej mamy, tylko lekko skróconej i przerobionej. Ginny za wszelką cenę stara się ujarzmić moje włosy, a Molly tylko co chwilkę przypomina mi, jaki to cudowny dzień i jak bardzo się cieszy. Nie mam odwagi zaprzeczyć, nie mam ochoty żyć.

- Hermiono słuchasz mnie ? - nagle z zamyśleń wyrywa mnie przyjaciółka.

- Tak, oczywiście. Ginny? Nie ważne, co mamy, tylko żebyśmy byli szczęśliwi, prawda ? Najważniejsze jest szczęście i miłość?

- Oczywiście! Nigdy nie myśl inaczej!

Znowu wracam do rozmyślań, słucham jak Ginny opowiada coś o Harrym i patrzę jak mama Rona wychodzi z sypialni.

- Zrobisz mi kawę? Nie wypada żeby panna młoda zasnęła na własnym weselu - wysilam się na uśmiech w jej stronę. Ona kiwa głową i pospiesznie wychodzi. Myślę przez moment, że w ten dzień zrobiłaby dla mnie dosłownie wszystko i mam wyrzuty sumienia, że jestem zmuszona tak bardzo ją skrzywdzić. "Teraz albo nigdy"- mówię do siebie i zmuszam się do szybkiego działania i poukładania wszystkiego w całość. Najszybciej jak mogę ściągam sukienkę, przebieram się w krótkie jasno jeansowe spodenki do połowy uda i bawełnianą liliową koszulkę na ramiączka. Nie zakładam butów, bo szkoda mi na to czasu, a w zasadzie wszystkie spakowałam już do walizki. Wyjmuję tylko list, który kładę obok lustra i znikam, widząc jak drzwi się uchylają. Ginny słyszy tylko trzask mojej deportacji.

Ląduję na piasku, ciepło uderza w moje ciało, a ja czuje się zagubiona i staram się trzeźwo myśleć. Odwracam się i kieruję do małego, starego, białego domku z tarasem na plażę. Sięgam do kieszeni, wyciągam klucze i otwieram tylne drzwi, które witają mnie cichym skrzypnięciem. Siadam na kanapie, walizkę stawiam na stoliku do kawy, rozpinam ją i machnięciem różdżki powoduję, że wszystkie rzeczy same się rozpakowują. Z małej torebki wyciągam kolejny list z napisem "PRZECZYTAJ" wykonany moim pismem oraz małą fiolkę. Odkorkowuje ją. "Za zrozumienie i lepsze jutro"- myślę i piję do dna, a później nie widzę już nic.


	2. Rozdział 1

Na wstępie chciałabym tylko dodać, że reszta opowiadania, będzie pisana w trochę innym „stylu" stylu niż prolog. Mianowicie po każdym „**" następuje zmiana narratora pierwszoosobowego z Hermiony na Severusa, lub na odwrót. To taka podpowiedź, żeby się nie pogubić :)

Mairi Avis

**Betowała Snuffmeup, oraz moja niezastąpiona Vic za co kłaniam się serdecznie :)**

1.

Pół roku później

Wstaję rano i spoglądam na zegarek, jest punktualnie 7:14. Czas się ruszyć, bo inaczej spóźnię się do pracy. Odsłaniam okno i otwieram je na oścież. Wdycham ciężkie, ciepłe powietrze i cieszę oczy widokiem niebieskiego oceanu. Zastanawiam się, jak to jest nie witać codziennie tego widoku, zastanawiam się, czy nie powinnam tego pamiętać. Po krótkiej chwili przytomnieję i szybkim krokiem kieruję się do łazienki. Ściągam piżamę, po czym wchodzę pod prysznic i puszczam strumień chłodnej wody na moje ciało, co momentalnie rozbudza mój umysł. Wiem, że nie mogę sobie pozwolić na bezczynne rozmyślanie, więc po przemyciu wychodzę z łazienki owinięta ręcznikiem, krocząc z powrotem do mojej sypialni. Ubieram się, a następnie zamykam okno, zostawiając je już tylko uchylone. Wchodzę do kuchni i odruchowo nastawiam czajnik z wodą na kawę. Zaglądam do lodówki i nic szczególnego nie przykuwa mojej uwagi, dlatego wyjmuję sam dżem i notuję w głowie żeby zrobić zakupy. Z szafki wyciągam opiekacz, przez chwilę walczę z poplątanym kablem, po czym stawiam go na blacie i wkładam dwie kromki chleba z nadzieją, że tym razem ich nie spalę. W tym czasie zalewam kawę wodą i dolewam mleka, kładę kubek na małym stoliczku i szybkim krokiem wracam do tostera. Wyciągam kromki i tym razem mogę się cieszyć zwycięstwem - nie ma na nich śladu spalenizny. Pospiesznie smaruję chleb dżemem brudząc przy tym blat i równie szybko jem je już przy stole, popijając kawą. Lubię jeść w ciszy, kiedy nie przeszkadza mi radio ani telewizor..

- Ale też często brakuje mi zwykłego „Jak się spało?", albo po prostu całusa w czoło na dzień dobry – mówię sama do siebie. Odganiam myśli i znowu spoglądam na zegarek – 8:03. Szybko wrzucam naczynia do zlewu, zmywam je i przecieram brudny blat. Biegnę do łazienki, żeby umyć zęby i przeciągnąć tuszem rzęsy. Spoglądam jeszcze tylko raz w lustro i wiążę włosy w luźny kok. Przez moment patrzę jeszcze na siebie i nie wiem, dlaczego tak się sobie przyglądam. Może po to, by zapamiętać każdy cal mojej twarzy. Znowu muszę zganić siebie za tracenie cennego czasu, o czym na pewno przypomni mi mój szef i prawie biegiem zbliżam się do drzwi frontowych, zamykam je za sobą, szukam wzrokiem białego roweru, który tym razem zostawiłam oparty o mały, równie biały, płotek. Wsiadam na niego i jadę wzdłuż ulicy modląc się, żeby zdążyć do pracy na 8:30.

„Cholerny skrawek papieru" myślę, kiedy po raz setny przechodzę z jednego końca pokoju w drugi, starając się zrozumieć jakieś dziwne runiczne znaki napisane na kartce. Wiem, że samo wpatrywanie się w nie nic nie da, ale mimo to robię to już od paru miesięcy. Czuję, że powinienem iść przetłumaczyć to u Percy'ego. Nie potrafię przemóc się do tego, by pokazać trzydziestoletniemu, w dodatku opiekunowi Gryffindoru, rudowłosemu nauczycielowi starożytnych run, że jestem zdany na jego łaskę. Robię jeszcze trzy rundki od ściany do ściany, po czym dostaję olśnienia.

Wychodzę szybkim krokiem z lochów, zachowując moje stałe tempo. Mijam przerażonych uczniów, którzy posyłają w moją stronę ukradkowe spojrzenia i z pewnością zadają sobie pytania w głowach, czy robią coś, za co mógłbym odebrać im w tym momencie punkty. Nie, teraz nie mam czasu żeby tracić go na jakieś bachory – zbyt dużo straciłem go na bezczynnym rozmyślaniu. Zatrzymuję się dopiero naprzeciwko drzwi do sali Obrony przed Czarną Magią, liczę w myślach do dwóch i z impetem otwieram.

- Jak mniemam mogę przeszkodzić w tej, jakże _interesującej,_ lekcji – w przedostatnie słowo wkładam tyle jadu, na ile jestem w stanie z siebie wydobyć.

- Właściwie to wolałbym nie, Snape. Właśnie ćwi..

- Naprawdę nie interesuje mnie to, czego właśnie starałeś się nauczyć na tej, pożal się boże, „dodatkowej" lekcji. Potrzebuje pilnie skontaktować się z Granger – przerywam mu w pół słowa, czuję na plecach wzrok uczniów, którzy są w stanie zabić w obronie swojego „mistrza" i widzę, jak na jego twarz po kolei wpływają emocje. Z początku zaskoczenie, później nagła pauza i pokazuje się kolejno smutek, żal, rozczarowanie a na sam koniec ciekawość. Obserwuję, jak podchodzi do biurka i wysuwa szufladę, po czym wyjmuje złożoną w połowie kopertę.

- Niestety, ale nie mogę Ci w tym pomóc.

- Potter, to nie jest kwestia mogę – nie mogę. Nie obchodzi mnie to, czy jest teraz z tym swoim rudowłosym półgłówkiem czy gdziekolwiek indziej, nawet jakby byliby na Antarktydzie. Ja muszę się z nią skontaktować! - gdzieś głęboko w środku czuje napływającą satysfakcję z ganienia go przy wszystkich, jakby był zwykłym uczniakiem.

- Jedyne co mogę zrobić to dać ci to – Złoty Chłopiec wyciąga w moją stronę kopertę, którą wcześniej wyjął . – A teraz wybacz, ale nie mam czasu na _pogaduszki –_ prycham i wyrywam mu ją z rąk. Znowu widzę zuchwałość chłopca, którego na moje nieszczęście miałem przyjemność uczyć. Nie mam ochoty dawać mu wygrać, ale też nie mam czasu do stracenia. Wychodzę z klasy, zamiatając z impetem czarnymi szatami.

Dojeżdżam rowerem do obskurnego baru z wielkim napisem w oknie „24h". Stawiam pojazd w stojaku, który stoi przy drzwiach i kieruję się w stronę drzwi. Kiedy wchodzę do budynku rozlega się dźwięk dzwoneczka zamocowanego przed futryną. Pada na mnie wzrok dziewczyny siedzącej przy barze i już wiem, że powinnam była być tu wcześniej.

- Dziś wyjątkowo tylko 7 minut spóźnienia. Zakładaj to, może szef się nie kapnie – rzuca mi typowy uniform kelnerki, czyli zwykły czarny fartuszek zasłaniający dolną partię mojego ciała.

- Jesteś wielka Ness – uśmiecham się szeroko i zajmuję miejsce za ladą baru – Jutro piątek, co powiesz na kawę u mnie w sobotnie południe ?

- Nie widzę przeszkód, a teraz zmykam, bo padam z nóg! Do zobaczenia! – macha mi jeszcze na pożegnanie. Znowu tonę we własnych w myślach i po raz enty zastanawiam się. Czy to wszystko ma sens? Czy powinnam słuchać wskazówek swojego dawnego „ja"? Czy aby na pewno w tej sytuacji w jakiej jestem teraz czuję się szczęśliwa i spełniona? W roli prostej kelnerki, bez pieniędzy, z nielicznymi przyjaciółmi i tak samo nielicznymi pomysłami na życie. Zbliża się południe i w pomieszczeniu robi się taki zaduch, że klimatyzacja, która i tak już jest bardzo przestarzała, zaczyna nie wyrabiać i po prostu nic już nie daje. Przyzwyczaiłam się do klimatu panującego w moim otoczeniu, ale mimo to czuje lekki dyskomfort stęchłego powietrza.

Czy chociaż raz nie mógłbym mieć podanego wszystkiego na tacy?! Czy chociaż raz w moim cholernym życiu najgorszą robotę odwaliłby ktoś za mnie?! Oczywiście że nie. Przecież ja mam napisane na czole „utrudnij mi życie". Najpierw Voldemort i jego chore zadania, później Dumbledore, na samym końcu oboje naraz. Teraz to - najpierw instrukcja napisana w języku runicznym, a teraz kolejny świstek papieru. Już nawet boję się otworzyć tę cholerną kopertę! Ganię się w myślach. Ty się boisz?!

- Chyba sobie kpisz Snape! – krzyczę do siebie i szarpię otwarcie koperty, wyjmuję kartkę i rozkładam ją. Mam ochotę zwymiotować, kiedy widzę już sam tytuł i charakter pisma, którego chyba nigdy w życiu nie zapomnę, jak i tych okropnie przemądrzałych referatów. Panna Myślę – Że – Wiem – To – Wszystko, ot co!

_Kochani!_

_Dłużej już tak nie mogłam, musiałam to przerwać. Od śmierci rodziców nic już się nie układało, nie chciałam żyć tak dalej. Proszę, nie myślcie o mnie źle. Nie ukrywam tego, że uciekłam jak tchórz i że powinnam stawić czoła temu, co mnie hamuje, ale ja nie mam w sobie na tyle siły by to zrobić. Chciałam was przeprosić za to, co było źle i podziękować, za chwile w których dzięki Wam byłam szczęśliwa. Proszę, nie szukajcie mnie, bo nie chcę od was uciekać. Pragnę jedynie odciąć się od przeszłości, znaleźć szczęście i spokój. Może kiedyś nadejdzie czas, w którym nasze drogi znowu się zejdą, ale muszę do tego dojrzeć i nie chcę robić wam nadziei, że kiedykolwiek dojdzie do takiej sytuacji, bo w tej chwili nie mogę tego ocenić. Pamiętajcie, że zawsze byliście dla mnie ważni i mam nadzieję, że uszanujecie moją decyzję. Bardzo Was kocham._

_Hermiona_

_P.S. Czasem trzeba iść do światła by odnaleźć drogę do szczęścia._

-Tak, to by wyjaśniało dlaczego Potter nie chciał i nie umiał mi pomóc. – mówię sam do siebie. „Ale nadal nie wyjaśnia tego wyrwanego z kontekstu postscriptum" dodaję w myślach i zatapiam się we wszechogarniającej ciszy. Staram się zrozumieć, co Granger chciała przez to przekazać i za cholerę nie mogę nic wymyślić. Znowu powtarzam mój rytuał od ściany do ściany z ciągłym wpatrywaniem się w kartkę, z tą tylko różnicą, że nie mam już tylko jednej zagadki, a dwie i równie niezrozumiałe.

-Niech to szlag! Mam już dosyć tych cholernych łamigłówek! – krzyczę sam do siebie i rzucam papiery na okrągły stolik stojący przed skórzaną, brązową kanapą w odcieniu mahoniu.

– Nie dość, że te świstki papieru doprowadzają mnie do szaleństwa i skracają moje życie przez nadmiar stresu i marnowanie na nie czasu, to jeszcze powodują, że chyba zaczynam świrować i gadać sam do siebie! Wprost wspaniale! – krzyczę głośniej, jednocześnie sięgając po karafkę z bursztynowym płynem i nalewam go do szklanki, wypijam jednym haustem, po czym dolewam jeszcze raz i siadam w wygodnym fotelu obok kanapy. _Czasem trzeba iść do światła by odnaleźć drogę do szczęścia. Z_a tym musi się coś kryć - myślę znowu – zbyt bezsensowne by było gdyby, napisała to tak po prostu. Spoglądam na zegarek i widzę, że jest już grubo po północy. Marszczę brwi i upijam trochę płynu ze szklanki. Zastanawiam się, czy jadłem coś dziś oprócz śniadania i dochodzę do wniosku, że kompletnie się zapomniałem.

Moje myśli schodzą teraz na inny tor i analizuję, co takiego w tym roku szkolnym się wydarzyło i nie potrafię wyłonić żadnych odchodzących od normy szczegółów. Żadnych spotkań śmierciożerców, żadnych misji od Zakonu jak i od Voldemorta, żadnych zagrożeń życia. Samo monotonne sprawdzanie esejów i eliksirów. Kończy się kolejny, równie bardzo nudny rok szkolny co poprzednie, a ja nawet nie mam pomysłu żeby to zmienić. Co gorsze – zaczynam tęsknić za uczuciem posiadania nad sobą „Pana"

- Jedyna nadzieja w tych cholernych kartkach – mówię i dopijam whisky ze szklanki, po czym kieruję się do następnego pokoju z myślą że następny dzień przyniesie coś lepszego.


End file.
